


You Are More Than That:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Trust In Love Series: [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face comes to Hannibal, After a bad breakup from an abusive relationship, & they share their first kiss, Face doesn't think too much of himself, But Hannibal sets him straight, Does he listen?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my "Trust In Love" series, Read it & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are More Than That:

*Summary: Face comes to Hannibal, After a bad breakup from an abusive relationship, & they share their first kiss, Face doesn't think too much of himself, But Hannibal sets him straight, Does he listen?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my "Trust In Love" series, Read it & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck came to his commanding officer's apartment building, cause he has no where else to go, He suffered abuse & brutuality from his now ex-boyfriend, who treats him like shit, Cause Face has low self-esteem, he believes him, They had a huge argument, & his ex beat the shit out of him, & left him alone, when Face gathered enough strength, He left too, but this time, He **_is_** not gonna look back, only look to the future.

 

Meanwhile, John "Hannibal" Smith was enjoying a relaxing evening at home, or at least trying to, He could not keep his mind off of Face, & the strange way that he has been acting, He was worried about him, & secretly has fallen for his lieutenant, but would never do a thing about it, so he is trying to put out of his mind, & enjoy his time alone. He was engrossed in his book, when he heard knocking at the door, He took his gun, & undid the safety, & peeked through the hole, as he exclaimed in shock, "Face !", he put the safety back on the gun, & then stored in the back of his pants, & let the handsome conman in.

 

"What the hell happened to you, Kid ?", Face had tears in his eyes, as he explained what happened, & Hannibal said, "I am gonna deal with that asshole later, Let's get you cleaned up first, okay ?", The Blond nodded, as he was being led to the bathroom, where the A-Team leader kept his first-aid kit, & supplies, & began to take care of his face, & forehead, so at least he can start feeling better, & can rest up here.

 

When they got done with that, Hannibal encouraged Face to take a shower to relax, & clean himself up, while he makes dinner, He leaves some soft pajamas for him, & leaves him to his privacy, as he went to make some soup & sandwiches for them to eat. **"I am gonna kill the bastard, once I get my hands on him"** , The Silver-Haired Man thought to himself angrily, as he prepares their meal in silence, & hopes not to disturb Face, while he is relaxing in the shower. By the time, the food is on the table, Face is washed, dried, & changed, as he came into the room, Hannibal looks at him, & said with a smile, "Soup's on", & they sat down to eat.

 

They made small talk, as they ate, & then Face got emotional, as he thought of the ordeal that he went through, Hannibal took him into his arms, & comforted him, "It's okay, Face, It's okay, Kid, I got you & I am never letting you go, or out of my sight ever again", Face composed himself, & said with a smile, "This is the first time, I am not being treated like a party favor, I am being treated for me", Hannibal couldn't resist, & kissed those sweet lips of his, They both were shocked, when they broke the kiss, & stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

 

This time, The Conman kissed him back, & it was sweet & tender, Then they broke for air, when it was needed, "Trust in me, Trust in love, Face, It & I would never let you down", Hannibal said whispering, Face silently nodded, as he embraced his new lover. They sat there, til Face was ready to make the first move, so there was no rush on it. They just caressed each other, & talked, Face felt like he won the lottery this time, with relationships, & this time, he won't screw it up, he will hold on to Hannibal, as long as he can, or til he dies. Either way, It looks like it's gonna be a bright & beautiful future for the conman.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
